


'Tis the Season

by lindsey_grissom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Holiday drabbles spanning from Halloween to Independance day. Just what are Tony and Jen thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This set came about from a request by my enabler; [multicolour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deserts/works). It started as a one-shot drabble, but she liked it so much, she kept suggesting more and more American holidays. These do all inter-connect.

I love Abby's parties. Especially the costume ones. I mean, where else would I get to see so many hot girls all in one place, all devil horns and cat tails? She knows just how to pick her friends. Gibbs is here somewhere, hidden away in his normal clothes. I still can't believe he came as himself to a Halloween party! Only Gibbs could be so boring. Probie's here too, following Abby around, trying to be subtle. His Sherlock Holmes look really doesn't match her Vampyre. Ziva walks past, the military uniform she's wearing fits snugly to her body, and I can't help but wonder what things she could do with that stick. Looking around, I'm not the only one to wonder it would seem.

Only Abby would invite the entirety of NCIS as well as her "outside" friends. Behind the make-up it's hard to tell whether I work with these people or not. There's a nice brunette cat prowling around that I hope I'll see at work on Monday.

Someone else is coming in to join the fun; I wonder who it is this time. A red-head, well that's more Gibbs's taste than mine, but the crowd by the door moves and I'm given a perfect view of the new addition to the party. One look and I know I'll be following her all night. The red hair I just dismissed; it's falling in light curls down her back, the blood red dress pulls tight in all the right places, the deep "v" at the back reveals a trail of ivory skin my hand's are aching to touch. I know I'm staring, but I don't care, because the short dress ends just after her perfect ass, and then the longest legs I've ever seen begin, ending in a pair of impossibly high red heels. She begins turning and I slide my eyes back up, taking in the full extent of creamy thighs and pert breasts.

No one can say I don't appreciate the full assets of any woman. It's not just about body to me, although I won't lie, that helps. A lot. I continue my journey back up, her hands stretch out to hand a black coat to some guy at the front and then…I know that smile.

Oh my God. I was lusting after my Boss! Oh no, not my boss, that's Gibbs and that doesn't bare thinking about, but the Director. Can I get fired just for thoughts? She keeps turning, and I realise I've still not turned away. What's wrong with me? Bright eyes meet mine, and I'm lost. She gives another smile, I'm certain it's bigger now that it's directed at me, and I don't care that she's my boss. Or that I've always had the impression that she was Gibbs's and that I was to keep far away. Because it's not him that she's smiling at. Not him that she's moving towards, her hips swaying to the music with each step.

Damn Ducky! Did Dr Frankenstein have to pick now to accost her? Couldn't he have waited until the next party? I watch her talking to him, her face alight with conversation as she greets her old friend, and I'm drawn to her hair again. It's been so long since I've seen it that length. I'm not sure which style I prefer.

God, I must have drunk more of Abby's surprise punch than I thought. I shouldn't be thinking about preferences in the Director. I should be looking at that brunette sitting just feet away from me, but I can't help it. Jenny intrigues me. Ever since Gibbs's short retirement to Mexico, I've found out more about her, and is it so wrong of me, a man, to want to know more about other aspects of her too? Especially when she turns up wearing something like that. It's true, most of the guests will go home too drunk to remember what the illustrious Jennifer Sheppard wore to the party; she arrived just late enough that some won't even remember she was there. I will. And if I'm lucky, when I walk over there she'll let me sweep her into a dance. Because this Satan wants to feel his she-devil up close.


	2. Mistletoe

I'm trying to concentrate. Really I am, but every time I start reading this report, I think of that plant, and I can't help but look at it. I still don't know who placed it there. Surely none of Jethro's team could have done it, they're not brave enough. Well, Ziva is, but she's been here less and less these past weeks. Finally accepted in the group I think, it's good, she needed that.

So if it wasn't Ziva, really only Cynthia could have done it, but why? That's the real question isn't it? No, perhaps the real question is why I have not taken it down.

Shouldn't I feel at least some annoyance that someone felt they _could_ place it there; in my office? I don't suppose it matters much. Surely no one will disturb me today, the eve of Christmas, few are going to want any more work, too much chance that they'll be forced to come in tomorrow. I wouldn't be that mean would I? Oh of course I could be, if I wanted to, but I'm feeling too much in the spirit to do that. Perhaps that's what the mistletoe intended.

Still, whoever placed it there must have expected someone to enter, and that they would be compelled to follow the tradition. There's not many in the building that would fit that description. Even fewer that I would feel worth pointing out the mistletoe too. I mean there is someone, but it's just not right to think that way. I'm his boss, besides that there are hundreds of reasons that even a traditional kiss would be wrong and unacceptable. I should forget all about the blasted plant and focus on work.

But I wonder…what would it be like if he walked through the door now? One little subtle look above his head, and he'd look too. Maybe he's eyes would flash between mine and the symbol of love at Christmas. I'd…well, really I suppose I would have to laugh it off, tell him to stop wasting time. But then, this is my fantasy, so maybe, I would smile, stand up to greet him. He'd beckon to me with that smile of his, a lift of his eyebrow, and of course I'd go to him.

His lips would taste like hazelnut, and a touch of Abby's gingerbread skulls. They'd be soft, supple; his arms would slide around my waist, strong hands resting just there, on my hip and the dip of my spine. He'd pull me closer, I'd reach up, fingers carding through his thick hair and my mouth would surrender under the ministrations of his tongue.

The world outside my office would disappear, nothing beyond the two of us and the mistletoe would exist for those few precious moments. Slowly he'd pull back, a smile in his eyes, as he ran a hand through my hair. There wouldn't be words, we'd simply separate and I'd move back to my desk, he'd sit in front of it, and tell me what it was that brought him up here to me.

I don't really have time for fantasies; not if I want to spend Christmas away from here. I really should concentrate. But someone's knocking on my door, and I can't help but look up. I'm smiling, I know I am, and I don't care, it's Christmas Eve after all. Anything could happen.

_"Come in."_


	3. Fireworks

_ **10** _

I should be out in some downtown bar, thoroughly drunk and wrapped around some attractive young girl. But no, some jerk had to pick his weekend to break into the Navy Base inLittle Creek, so of course Gibbs won't let us take New Years Eve off. Just because he doesn't have other plans, why must he always ruin mine?

_ **9** _

I suppose I should be thankful that he is at least letting us watch the count down. Although I have a feeling that's more Jenny's doing than his. So obviously that's the only reason I'm happy she's left her office and joined us in the squad room.

_ **8** _

She's not been around much, not since Gibbs got back. It's almost like it used to be before he quit. Sorry, "retired". I had become quite used to Jen joining in with my little campfire talks.

** _7_ **

Is it wrong that I notice she's lost a little weight? That her hair is starting to grow out of that short pixie cut? That I _like_ it this little bit longer? The ball is moving in Times Square, I can see the flashes of light in her eyes. God, what I wouldn't give to be in a bar right now.

** _6_ **

Probie must have said something to her, because she's looking at him and laughing. Really, I should move closer to her. I mean the screen. After all, there's no point in me standing all this way over here, when everyone else is crowded up that end.

** _5_ **

She is older than I usually find myself attracted to. Oh god I admitted it. I'm attracted to her. But still, she has this youth to her, it's not naivety, no, just something that keeps her younger than her years.

** _4_ **

I wonder where the tradition of kissing someone the first second of the New Year comes from. I bet Ducky would know. Ah yes, he does, poor Ziva, she's going to regret asking that.

** _3_ **

I can see them all across the State, reaching out to the person beside them, wrapping their arms around each other, leaning in close in anticipation. It's almost time. They'd be whispering the last seconds on each other's lips.

** _2_ **

I close my eyes, and there's that flash of red hair, laughter in green eyes, and those lips are moving towards me. Okay. Eyes open again. Wait. Why can I still see Red, Green and those lips…

** _1_ **

Gibbs is going to kill me.

** _Happy New Year_ **


	4. Orchids

Talinopsis orchids.

I can't believe he remembered that. I know it's him though, I mean, who else would think of giving me these flowers, especially today. And well, the note kind of tells it all really doesn't it. The fact that it's empty save for the name of the flowers.

_ **L is for the way you look at me** _

If anyone came in now they'd think I had gone mad, I really should wipe this silly smile off my face. I haven't acted this way on Valentine's day since…well, I don't think I've ever acted this way. I'm becoming a pathetic teenager. It's just flowers Jen! Pull yourself together woman.

But it's not just flowers is it? Well at least I hope it's not. That would be so disappointing after everything else that's happened the last few months. No, I know Tony; he wouldn't have wasted his money on flowers for me if he had some other – why do I always want to say younger? – woman to spend the evening with. I wonder if he noticed that I gave us both the evening off. I wonder if anyone else did.

** _O is for the only one I see_ **

He's so very different from the other men I've been with. The youth he has sparks something inside me; he makes me feel as young as I really am. But he's not naive, he's not innocent by any means, but still there's just something there that keeps me coming back for more. Even if all I get are smiles and soft touches.

I hate games. I much prefer to simply accept an attraction and see where it goes, but with Tony, the games are fun, exciting. I'm sure I shouldn't like it, but I can't help myself. To see just how far we can go without getting caught. I feel like a school girl again. But then, when he looks at me with that glint in his eye, I remember just how much of a woman I am.

** _V is very very extraordinary_ **

Why does the clock have to be so slow? No wait, someone's knocking, only _he_ knocks, why am I suddenly wishing for a mirror? There's something in his hands, he's hiding it behind his back, I wonder what it is, I wonder if it's for me. If that wide grin on his face is any indication it is.

Hmm, he's wearing a suit. A really nice suit. I wonder just what his plans are for tonight. I hope I have something fancy enough to wear, because that blue silk tie looks gorgeous on him. His breath is on my ear, how did he get so close so fast? I'm shuddering, I know I am but I need to focus because he's placed the large box in my hands. Dare I look inside?

_ **E is even more than anyone that you adore** _

Happy Valentine's Day to me.


	5. Fools

How was I supposed to know he wouldn't find it funny? Seriously, I knew he was bad, but this is riddiculas, it was only a little April Fools fun. McGee found it funny when his face cream turned out to be ink. Even Ducky had managed a choked laugh when his newest "corpse" sat up and started talking. His face when the gun shot victim answered Ducky's "just who are you?", I'm so glad I brought a camera in with me today.

Granted it hadn't all gone right. I think my ribs are bruised, Ziva has a strong punch, perhaps the whoopee cushion was a bad idea. And Abby! Not so much as a flinch when those "gun shots" went off in the lab. Oh. I hope she doesn't tell Gibbs about that. I'm not going make it past twelve at this rate.

Jenny promised me that he would find this funny. That I wouldn't face any repercussions. I think she meant official. I'm more worried about how many more slaps my head can take before I get concussion. Of course, it being her fault, she'd have to nurse me back to health. No. Don't go there Tony.

Talking of Jenny, I wonder what happened to her. She was supposed to be here when it was Gibbs's turn. That was the deal, we were in it together. I can't believe she betrayed me like that. I'll show her, just wait, next year I'll be sure to think of something really big to fool her.

I'm stuck here like a rebellious schoolboy waiting to be punished by his Principle. McGee's sniggering again. Would it really make much more difference if I started using his black chin for target practice? Damn. Too late, Boss is returning with..._the Boss_? This could actually be quite entertaining after all.

There's a twinkle in her eye as she's looking at me. I wonder if she's even listening to Gibbs as he points to Probie's face, and the smirk on Ziva's face. She's a good little actress. I can tell she's just dying to laugh at the stupidity of it all and yet there's not so much as a twitch of her lips as she regards me. Such lovely lips.

She's walking towards me now, I wonder what she's going to say, it's obvious she's not going to tell them that she was the one that created the schedule for today's pranks. That without her input it would have been just like last year. A few measly gags that no one found funny, not even me. I still can't believe I mixed up the real gum with the fake stuff. I'm certain my teeth aren't as white as they used to be.

She still hasn't said anything, and I think I'm actually getting nervous, because Gibbs has got a distinctly evil look on his face; the kind he gets when someone spills his coffee. He should be grateful, at least, that I stopped Jen from doing anything to that. No matter what she said, he would have shot me for that. Really, what we did do is so small and insignificant in comparison.

Did she just snap her fingers at me? What am I some kind of dog? Maybe, because I'm following her out of the squad room. How does she do that? Gibbs shouts a question over to her, and Jenny, my Jenny just smiles at him, a strange look on her face.

_"Don't worry Jethro, he will be appropriately punished."_

Yes. Next year I'm definitely staying on Jen's team.


	6. Hatching

I didn't realise people actually celebrated this holiday. Well people over the age of six that is. Of course I know the story behind the three day vacation; you don't go to Catholic school for five years without picking up some of the teachings. But still. I didn't expect Tony's family to take it so seriously. They don't even have any young children to spoil with chocolate.

I can't believe I'm standing in a church singing hymns and watching as the Priest recounts "our lord's" resurrection. I haven't been in a church since I became old enough to rebel against my parents. Obviously Tony hasn't reached that point yet, because he looks like he's falling asleep. I wonder how high he'll jump when I elbow him. No matter how nervous I am to meet his family, I am not letting him sleep through this, not if I have to be here.

Apparently he can jump higher than I thought. That was at least a foot in the air.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since we got here I've been quieter than usual. He's noticed I know he has, but I can't explain it to him. I can't explain it to myself. Why does it matter so much that his aunt and uncle accept me? Surely I am just the latest in a line of woman he's brought for their approval through the years. That actually hurt to think. Something is definitely wrong with me. I thought this was just supposed to be an attraction. Can I really allow this to happen?

If the tingles coming up my arm from where his hand is now entwined with mine is any indication, then it's a bit late to ask that isn't it Jen? Maybe I should wonder why I've given into this so easily. Maybe old age is kicking in, making my brain slower than it used to be. Or maybe it's that silly grin of his that's turned me into this pathetic love sick woman. I didn't think love. No. I didn't.

Oh no, his Uncle's approaching. He's sterner than his photograph suggested. His wife doesn't look much softer. I can do this, I'm the Director of NCIS for Go..._pity's_ sake.

Oh that's so sweet. He actually hugged Tony. Maybe he won't be so bad after all. His sharp eyes are boring into me. Then again, maybe he is that bad. Deep breath Jenny.

I hold out my hand and begin to introduce myself but Tony's wrapped his arm around my waist and his words cut off my own before they even leave my throat.

_"Uncle Joe, Aunt Sarah, this is Jenny."_

Such a short introduction, but recognition passes before both their eyes. Does this mean Tony's already told them about me? I need to get better control over my heart, it's going to crack out of my chest at this rate. Uncle Joe is reaching out for my hand, but he's not shaking it instead I'm being pulled forward.

Well, I hadn't expected that. A full hug on the first meeting. _First?_ Dare I hope? Aunt Sarah is smiling at me. She almost has Tony's smile, and she's wrapping her own arm around that of her husbands. Tony's hand sneaks back around my waist to rest on my hip and I know I'm smiling again as we follow his family to the cars. Before we reach them though, he pulls me off the gravel path towards a small forest of trees. There's a smirk to his smile now.

_"Come on, there's something I really want to show you."_


	7. Dependant

The ceiling could do with a new layer of paint. There must have been a leak somewhere in the flat above, because there's a slight stain there. Maybe I'll see about painting it next weekend. I'm too tired to move right now. Besides, it's quite an interesting pattern. Like finding the face of Bush in a Taco. I wonder what I could sell it for on eBay. I'll have to ask McGee when we're in work Monday.

I really do like this holiday. There's no expectations, no parties we have to attend, no places you should visit. It's just a time where there's no work. Granted it was an important part of our history, but come on, most people don't even remember what it's all about by the time the bars close. Of course I still remember when _I_ would have been one of those people. I can't believe I'm starting to chastise myself. What is it that people have been muttering? _"Love of a good woman."_ Yes, that could account for my sudden madness.

People started talking months ago I think, it couldn't be kept a secret forever, even Gibbs had to notice eventually. Still, how did Jenny get out of having to resign? She still won't discuss it with me, and that annoys me a little, except…it doesn't really matter does it? What matters is that things between us haven't resulted in either of us losing the jobs we love. Besides if she continues to spit me out for each individual step out of line I take, people are going to start thinking it's all just a big lie anyway.

I think it's a sheep in that stain. Or maybe some kind of smoke cloud with legs. Whatever it is, it's definitely going to have to go; it's starting to freak me out.

There's not much to do for the day. This afternoon the city boasts a massive firework display, I'll just watch it from the living room I think, no point leaving the house and standing in large crowds. Oh no. I'm turning into Gibbs. They said it was happening before, but I didn't listen. I can't become Gibbs; I've got too much going for me as Tony DiNozzo. What's more, I don't have the grey hair for it.

So if the fireworks are out, I guess a movie wouldn't be too much of a chore. Independence Day has a nice ironic ring to it. What better day to watch it really? As long as it doesn't call forth any grey other-worldly beings. There are enough weird people on Earth as it is, and they at least are _human._

Did I just groan? No, that wasn't me, neither is that sigh. Jenny shifts over in her sleep, I'm trying to keep still, but it doesn't matter, she's not waking up anyway. Her hand is sliding further across my stomach and I can't help but smile. Really, what man could?

The longer hair feels so soft between my fingers; I've finally found that preference. When it falls in soft red curls around her face, just short of her shoulders. I think that's how I like it best. She's shifting again, curling further into my side; it's amazing how perfectly her lithe form fits there.

The film can wait. So can the rest of the day. There's no work, so I don't need to get up now. I'll just close my eyes for a few more minutes and then I'll see about starting the day. Maybe Jenny will feel like making those pancakes of hers, with the syrup that always leaves us both messy.

It's ironic really, that on this day I should discover that I don't want to be independent anymore. And actually, I don't think I have to be.


	8. White Ice

Stop staring at me. It's not like I've got horns growing out of my head, or suddenly developed a tail. There's a hundred things more exciting than me in this room. The lampshade, the window, the red wine stain in the corner of the room where Tony surprised me with his tongue in my…the couch.

I guess I can handle all the stares. Eventually they'll give up. I hope. Even Gibbs is staring at me. Or perhaps Gibbs in _particular_ is staring at me. It's that faint prickling at the back of my neck that tells me. It's not as comforting now as it used to be.

They're still staring. I'm going to kill Tony for this. He should have been here hours ago. Well, ok, thirty minutes ago, but really, how long does it take to buy a few bags of ice? I said he shouldn't take Abby with him. They've probably been arrested and are trying to explain that NCIS _**is**_ a real agency.

Maybe if I start handing out some food they'll have something else to focus their attentions on. Okay, that didn't work, now even the ones that had finally looked away to talk are looking at me again. Smile Jenny; they're your friends. I need a drink.

Actually, I don't think we need any ice at all. Why did I let him leave the house? What was I thinking? Oh yes, how cute he looked in those black slacks and the blue jumper I bought him for his birthday. Do I have time to think about that birthday? Would any of them notice if I left the room for a moment to think back. Probably. I guess I'll just have to request a replay tonight.

Perhaps they're staring because it's unusual to have a party on Labour Day. I've never been to one before now. Surely though, they can't be so surprised that I invited them all to my house for the evening? Have none of them been here before? Gibbs has, Ziva, actually I guess that really is it. Well, they'll have to get used to it, because I'm sure Tony won't want this to be a one time thing, and if Timothy is going to come by weekly for his "I'm going to teach you to appreciate good films if it kills me Probie" movie night, I don't want him spending the whole time sitting like stone on my couch and staring at me.

Was that the door? Oh thank God they're back, I'm about ready to leave them all and run for Headquarters. I wonder if I look as angry as I feel. I know I'm glaring at their hands. Their empty hands. Where's the ice? One job, they had one job and they messed it all up. I should have gone instead, left him to deal with the looks.

Damn. I hate when he pulls that face, the pout, the big wide eyes. Try to stay angry Jen. Try to…no, it's no use and I really don't think that light slap on his arm has affected him in any negative way, because he's smiling and wrapping his arms around me from behind. I must admit that it's nice not to have to hide anymore. That we can be as demonstrative as we want. Well, as long as Jethro isn't in the room, I'm sure Tony thinks of him as a father, it's creepy sometimes. And then sometimes it's funny to see him jump away from me with a guilty expression whenever Jethro coughs. I'll have to break him out of that habit soon.

Something just flashed as I brought my hands up to rest on his. It wasn't a camera, but seemed to come off of my hand. Oh yes. I supposed that could be why they're all staring at me. I can't really fault them for that, after all, I haven't stopped looking at the ring for two days.


End file.
